House Seckendorff
by VonSeckendorff
Summary: The House of Mermaid, joining the Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid Queen**

Queen Oktavia Seckendorff ,current Queen of Mermaid Island, sit on the blue throne in the Mermaid Hall. She wear a breathtakingly beautiful blue dress that complementing her blue eyes and hair. Standing on her right side, a red haired woman with red dress glaring at a man kneeling in front of the throne.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? !" the red woman name was Ophelia, the queen right hand man, yell angrily at the kneeling man.

"King Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men demanded that Queen Oktavia to kneel before him." The man was a messenger from King's Landing.

"AND WHAT MAKE YOU THINK WE WOULD DO THAT ? !" (Ophelia)

"He want you to prove your loyalty to the crown." (messenger)

"WE DIDN'T KNEEL TO TARGARYEN,WHY SHOULD WE KNEEL TO A BARATHEON ? !" (Ophelia)

"Ophelia ! Calm your self !" The Queen spoke.

"Tell your king I will personally come to King's Landing to meet him."(Oktavia)

"WHAT ? ! but . . ."(Ophelia)

The Queen raised her right hand, signaling she doesn't want to be interrupted.

"Make sure there is a huge banquet when I got there." The Queen said while smiling and signaling messenger to leave the throne room.

"Are you crazy ? !" Ophelia sent a bewildered look to the queen shortly after the messenger leave the room.

"Normally,you get sent to prison for calling your queen crazy, but no, I'm not crazy"(Oktavia)

"Then why?" (Ophelia)

"It's just kneelin. It won't hurt anybody."(Oktavia)

"Wha . .But we didn't even kneel to Dragon ! Why should we kneel to a Stag ? !" (Ophelia)

"Don't worry. I'm not just going to kneel to him.I've got a 'hidden agenda' for them" Oktavia said while grinning.

"(sigh). . . Whatever. Just don't get yourself into dangerous situation. I hate to clean up your mess."

….

Mermaid Island. Island named after the famous mythical creature situated between Baelish keep of The Vale and Braavos,making it an ideal trade route for Essos and Westeros. House Seckendorff is the current ruling house of this Island. Surrounded by cliff, the only way to reach this island is to dock in the Mermaid Harbor situated in Mermaid Gulf north of the Island or The Red Harbor situated in Red Bay south of the Island.

This natural barrier make it easy to defend from outside attack and have a reputation of impregnable island. The people of Mermaid Island are skilled sailor. Their skill is on par with royal fleet and the iron fleet. Majority of Islander work as fisherman and trader.

Their excellent trading skill plus their expertise in sailing making the Mermaid Trader one of the best trader in Known World,which make house Seckendorff one of the richest house on Westeros.

During the Robert's Rebellion, House Seckendorff taking neutral stance despite the demand from two side to take side. The Ruling Queen at that time remains neutral and thus,garnering distrust from both the Targaryen Loyalist and Robert's Rebellion.

The current Queen, Oktavia von Seckendorff , was crowned shortly after the previous Queen,her grandmother, died of old age. Although her reign is still young,Oktavia is known as benevolent ruler to her people. Many of her policy's targeting for the betterment of her people, making her popularity higher than the previous queen.

Majority of Mermaid Islander doesn't follow the same god from the rest of Westeros. They worship the Goddess of Hope believing that the Goddess of Hope led the First Mermaid to land on the Island and giving them feet so they no longer have to fear the Kraken.

…..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : First of all,I'm sorry if there are any grammatical error. English isn't my first language. And if you find any grammatical error,be sure to leave a comment so I can fix it.** **And Secondly, it's my first time writing a fanfiction ,I don't know if you will like it or not(I hope you like it), but if you have any suggestion ,feel free to leave it in the comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day of A Queen**

Mermaid Island, the seat of house Seckendorff, was divided into 4 great noble houses. Each part governed by house loyal to House Seckendorff.

The Northern Part called Mermaid Domain is where the House Seckendorff located. Their sigil is blue mermaid in white background. Their current head of the house is Oktavia Seckendorff,the ruling queen of Mermaid Island. House Seckendorff is famous for their trader and their naval force.

The Southern Part called Red Domain is where house Ruby seated .Their sigil is red spear in golden background. Their current head of the house is Ophelia Ruby. The Fire Domain is famous for their prowess in combat.

The Eastern Part called Yellow Domain is the seat of House Candeloro .Their sigil is golden chandelier in yellow background. Their current head of the house is Mami Candeloro. House Candeloro is famous for their for shipmaking and craftmanship.

The Western Part called Black Domain is where house Lilly sigil is white lilly flower in black background. Their current head of the house is Homu Lilly. Their house is famous for their spy network, allowing trader from Mermaid island to get an information about price,dangerous place,and pirate fleet in almost all city of known world.

…..

 **Mermaid Palace,Queen's Garden**

"So, what's new?" Queen Oktavia seated in the middle of big white table in Queen's Garden. On her right is Homu of house Lilly and on her left is Mami of house Candeloro while on the opposite of the queen's seat, sat Ophelia of House Ruby.

"About the trade with the north, we manage to procure considerable amount ironwood for a cheap prize. We may be able to make a new fleet with it. Also,We managed to reap a considerable amount of profits from trade with various free city plus bounty from pirate hunting" (Mami)

"Wanderful ! With this, there will be no doubt that our fleet will be the strongest fleet in Known World ! Anything else?"(Oktavia)

"I got news from my spies. They managed to locate the Targaryen heir, Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, whereabouts. What will you do with them?"(Homu)

"Honestly, I don't care. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. Let the realm decide their fate. Anything else?"(Oktavia)

"About your marriage . . . ."(Ophelia)

"Urghh . . . Can we talk about that later? I still don't have anyone in mind. . ."(Oktavia)

"It's important ! You don't have an heir ! What would happen if you suddenly get assassinated or fell ill ! The Seckendorff line will end with you !"(Ophelia)

"Wha . . . For your information, I'm not planning to die anytime soon !"(Oktavia)

"That's not the point ! "(Ophelia)

"Fine. How about this? A few days from now,We are going to King's Landing,right? Knowing the current king, He would hold a tourney in honor of me swearing my loyalty. There, I will participate in the melee. Anyone who can beat me will be my Husband. How about that ? !"(Oktavia)

"(Sigh) . . . If you are fine with it, then do whatever you want."(Ophelia)

"Good. Is that all ? Well then, let's end this meeting with a toast for our Island prosperity ! FOR MERMAID ISLAND ! "(Oktavia)

"FOR MERMAID ISLAND ! "(Ophelia,Mami,and Homu)

…..

 **Mermaid Palace, Palace's Courtyard**

Queen Oktavia holding a wodden saber and wearing a blue light armor, putting up a fighting stance. On her front, Ophelia Ruby wearing the same light armor but with a red color, readied her training spear . The Queen charge first. She throws a slicing attack to Ophelia's belly, but quickly dodged by Ophelia by hopping backward,followed by thrust of her spear on Oktavia's shoulder.

With her saber,Oktavia managed to parry the spear. With a lightning speed,Ophelia draw her spear an launch another thrusting attack. This time,she managed to land a blow on Oktavia's stomach,causing her to wince in pain.

"I YIELD ! Damn. You're too strong !"(Oktavia)

"Hahahahaha . . . You're just too weak for me. "(Ophelia)

Oktavia and Ophelia walk to the weapon rack to place their training weapon. Then, They sit in the bench under the big tree in the middle of the courtyard,enjoying the already prepared food.

" Haaaaah . . . . Running a country sure is a troublesome work, isn't it? I miss our day when we were a trader." Oktavia said after drinking her tea. In mermaid island, it is customary for teenagers to participate in at least 1 trading journey.

"Don't say that. We are the head of our respective house now. We have a duty we must fulfill." Ophelia said while munching an apple.

"I know,gezz. I'm just reminiscing our journey, full of adventure and hope. Now, it filled with stacks of document and problem. It's exhausting."(Oktavia)

"Well,that's the downside of being a ruler. I can't even see the bottom of your desk. I got a goosebumps everytime I look at your desk."(Ophelia)

"I know,right? Sometimes, I just want to throw those abomination into fire place. How's Alma doing? You never bring her here anymore. I miss her cute cheeks !"(Oktavia)

"That's why I don't bring her here. You'll end up spoiling her. And she doesn't like you when you pinch her cheeks."(Ophelia)

"Cheee . . . . . Doting mother! And for your information, she always love it when I bring her a present ! "(Oktavia)

"Yeah, the only thing she like about you is your present.(drinking her tea)"(Ophelia)

"The point is She like me ! That's what matter! By the way,don't you have a plan to remarry? ."(Oktavia)

Ophelia spurts her tea.

"What's with the sudden change of topic ? "

"Well, I got a lot of marriage offer for you (and also for me) from various noble houses. So, what's your answer?"

"Reject them. I want to focus on raising Alma to be the next head of Ruby House. I have no time for romance."

"Okay. I'll tell them that. I wonder why they didn't sent the offer directly to you. Weird."

"Wimp. About your visit to King's Landing,who would you bring? I heard that place is more dangerous than a pit full of viper."

"Ummm . . . . . I guess You, Mermaid Guard, and bring some of your elite guard. I want to show off our military might. Also,some of house Candeloro and Lilly elite guard will be nice. It will be a colorfull entrance for me."

"Will do. I'll tell Mami and Homu to spare some of their guard."

"Much appreciated."

* * *

 **Note : If there's any gramatical error,please let me know so i can fix it.**

 **By the way, I used their witch name so it doesn't feel out of place**

 **Miki Sayaka - Oktavia (von) Seckendorff**

 **Age : 18**

 **Status : Single**

 **Sakura Kyouko - Ophelia (Ruby)**  
 **Age : 20**

 **Status : Widow with 1 daughter. Her husband died because of illness**

 **Tomoe Mami - Mami Candeloro**

 **Age : 22**

 **Status : Married with 2 children, a son and a daughter. Her husband is a famous shipmaker.**

 **Akemi Homura - Homu Lilly**

 **Age : 17**

 **Status : Engaged to one of her distant cousin.**


End file.
